It all started in spring
by Spiritus.Fox
Summary: In a certain spring, Inuyasha's feelings and desires go into overdrive and he is impossibly attracted to Kagome. He is half dog demon after all, and everyone knows, spring is mating season. InuKag one-shot


Miroku and Sango sighed in unison as they continued to watch Inuyasha and Kagome bickering. Shippo watched over Sango shoulder as the two fumed, glares and yells being shot back and forth.

"Well sorry for trying to help!" Kagome said in an infuriated tone. "You weren't helping! You almost got killed, Kagome! If I hadn't seen, you would have been slaughtered by that stupid Oni!" Inuyasha shouted in an insolent tone.

It was true, Kagome was almost killed by that Oni, but she was merely trying to prove herself. True, Inuyasha had no idea of her intentions, but she was still furious none the less.

"Stupid wench, always getting yourself into trouble," He grumbled loudly. She narrowed her eyes, "I was trying to prove myself to you, you stupid jerk!" She screamed before turning, leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha in her wake. "Can I borrow Kirara?" She asked, still slightly annoyed. Sango wore a confused expression, "Yes, but what for?" She questioned. Kagome walked over to Kirara, "I'm going home!" She yelled back.

They watched as she hopped onto Kirara and disappeared from sight, leaving an upset Shippo, a sad monk and a disappointed demon slayer. Miroku shook his head and ticked his tongue as he turned to a confused hanyou. "Poor Kagome, she just wanted to feel important," Shippo said, his head down and tail dragging behind him.

Inuyasha sat down, staring at the ground with his arms crossed. Shippo sighed, "You shouldn't have let her go. So worried about the shard that you didn't even notice what she was doing… It must kill her to know that you love Kikyo more than her." Sango glared at Shippo before turning back to Inuyasha with a heavy sigh.

"You should go after her, you are the only one who can get her back after all," Miroku told him. Inuyasha glared up at him, "I'm not going after her, she needs to apologize first," He said stubbornly. "Apologize for what? Kagome didn't do anything, she was only trying to prove herself!" Shippo exclaimed.

Inuyasha stood up and walked into the woods silently. The gang sighed in defeat, knowing he was too hard-headed to go get her, but, they were wrong. He muttered to himself as he stood up and walked to the well. He crouched on the edge before jumping down.

 **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Kagome dropped her bag and fell back on her bed then stared at the ceiling, face etched with sadness. She turned onto her stomach and clutched her pillow, burying her face in it. I can't believe I actually thought he would care about what I was trying to do. He's too self-centered to care about me, she thought to herself.

She heard a knock at the door and mumbled a 'come in'. "Kagome, honey, dinner is ready," Her mother's voice sounded from the doorway. Kagome turned to face her, "I'm not very hungry, I think I'm just going to sleep. I'm tired from battling," She said with a yawn.

Her mother smiled, "Alright dear, I'll save you some food for later." Mrs. Higurashi closed the door with a smile and walked back downstairs. Kagome sighed and laid back down and squeezed her pillow until she dozed off.

Inuyasha climbed up the side of the house and opened Kagome's window. He jumped in and looked over, seeing Kagome sleeping peacefully. He growled quietly, damn, she's asleep, he thought to himself. He crawled closer to wake her but stopped when she whispered something.

He moved closer. "Inuyasha… Please don't choose Kikyo…" He heard her whisper. He was taken aback by what she said and decided to wake her. He shook her arm and she startled awake. She rubbed her eyes, "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't know that's what you were trying to do. You don't need to prove yourself, I know that you're strong enough. I'm sorry for yelling at you," he sighed. She smiled sleepily, "You came to apologize? Thank you, Inuyasha." She yawned and stretched her arms out with a contented sigh.

She stood up next to Inuyasha and walked to the other side of her room, grabbing her bag and walked back to him. She smiled, "Let's get back," she said cheerfully. Inuyasha crouched down, letting her climb on his back. He jumped out the window and ran to the well, disappearing into the Feudal Era.

 **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

It had been a week since that little incident and there hadn't been a fight between them since then. Today was the first week of spring and Inuyasha had been acting different. He hadn't come near Kagome since spring had started and hadn't even looked at her.

Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha walked further away from her. Every time she even spoke to him, he ignored her and continued to put distance between them. Sango placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he's just going through a faze," she assured. Kagome smiled weakly, "Yeah, maybe," she said.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was suffering with the effects of his dog side. Ever since spring had started, his dog side had shown itself. He was in heat. He had been having intimate dreams of a human girl. He had been waking up, sweating and aroused.

Her scent had strengthened and she was driving him crazy, for all humans, animals and demons were in heat. The only way he could think of to restrain himself was to stay as far away as possible. If he got too close, he didn't know what he would do to her.

He tried his best to ignore her but it seemed that it was just making things worse. He yearned for her touch, but he didn't trust himself enough to get near her. He noticed that her scent had weakened and he realized she was gone.

He sighed and dropped to the ground, not even bothering to answer Sango and Miroku asking if he was ok. He let his hair blow over his face as he was left to his thoughts.

Miroku sent Sango after Kagome as he walked over to Inuyasha and sat down beside him, Shippo following close behind. The monk looked over at the hanyou, "Why are you being so distant, Inuyasha? Kagome has been very upset ever since you first started ignoring her." Inuyasha looked over at Miroku, "It's spring, Miroku. What does that mean for dogs?" He asked.

The realization dawned upon the monk, "Ah, it's mating season. So that's why you've been avoiding Kagome… You're scared of what you might do," Miroku sighed. Inuyasha groaned, "I don't want to hurt her, it would kill me if I did something to her. I have to stay away from her as much as possible."

Miroku nodded, "You should at least try to tell her, she's going to self-destruct soon if you don't even look at her," he reasoned. Inuyasha sighed, "If I look at her it might increase my desire for her. Her scent is stronger than ever before and just the thought of her…" He trailed off.

Miroku smirked cheekily, "Irresistible to you, hey? You need to tell her what's going on before she thinks you don't like her anymore." Inuyasha nodded determinedly, "I'll be back," he said as he jumped up and ran off through the trees.

He sniffed the air, following Kagome's scent as he searched for her. His head popped up and he sprinted off into the forest. The hanyou found her sitting at the edge of the pond, throwing rocks out to the water.

Kagome heard a twig snap and whipped her head around. She found Inuyasha, slightly crouched, staring at her with wide eyes. She was stunned, "Inuyasha..." she whispered. He didn't dare try to move, afraid of being so close.

"I-I didn't want you to think I was mad at you," he said once he managed to speak. "Why were you avoiding me then?" Kagome asked her confusion obvious. "It's just that… umm… Spring seems to have sort of activated my dog side…" He mumbled.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh! W-well that e-explains a few things," she stuttered. She suddenly smirked slyly, "Then… That means you were worried about what you could've done to me?"

He blushed at the thought of all his dreams about her and the thoughts he had. Something switched inside her and she started to inch toward him. "So you think I'm attractive?" She commented. He gasped and scrabbled further away from her, "K-Kagome? W-what are you doi—" He started but went silent when she started to crawl towards him.

He drew a shaky breath, "Kagome, you shouldn't be this c-close to me. I-I don't know what might happen if you—" He was once again cut off when Kagome hushed him.

She crawled behind him and started to play with his hair. "Is this too close, Inuyasha?" She whispered seductively into his ear. He whimpered inwardly as she lightly touched his back whilst continuing to play with his hair.

She trailed her hand up the hanyou's arm and shoulder, causing a shiver to run up his spine. "Please Kagome, I-I don't know if I can control myself," he whispered. She ghosted her fingers up his neck and jawline, stopping on the side of his face. She smirked when she felt him wriggle under her touch.

He shut his eyes tightly as he struggled to fight his urges. All of her touches were sending electricity throughout his body and it all went down to his member. He bit down on his lip harshly as she moved her hands down his back and he felt her breath on his neck.

She started to rub his ears and he whimpered loudly. She laughed, "You like that?" She whispered in an alluring voice. Something snapped inside him and he had her pinned to the ground in seconds. She gasped when she saw his pained expression. She could tell it was taking every fiber of his being not to let his instincts take over.

She trailed her hands down his chest agonizingly slowly, teasing him. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head. She flashed him an enticing smile that got his blood rushing.

She leaned up, placing a ghost like kiss on his lips. He kissed back roughly, pushing her back onto the grass. She wriggled her hands out of his grasp and ran them through his silky silver tendrils, her delicate hands causing the hanyou to shiver.

The half-demon moved down her jawline, neck, and collarbone, leaving ferocious kisses, nips and licks. She bit her lip as he kissed the spot where her neck and shoulder met. He sucked that spot, causing a moan to slip from the young girls lips.

Her hands found their way to his chest and tugged gently at his haori. He smirked against her skin and ran his clawed hands down her sides. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. As soon as it was over her head, he kissed from her lips all the way down to the top her collarbone and to the top of her chest.

The miko moaned and whimpered as he continued down her stomach and to the rim of her skirt. She inhaled sharply, expecting him to take her skirt off only to have him go back up her stomach and to her chest.

He struggled with her bra, confused as to how it worked. "Stupid contraption," he muttered. Kagome giggled and assisted him in opening the clasp. He pulled it away from her ivory skin and threw it somewhere into the distance.

She instantly blushed and covered herself shyly with her arms. He smiled at her reassuringly and pulled her arms away from her body. "Beautiful," he whispered as he kissed a pathway up her arm.

He continued up to her shoulder and licked her neck. She shiver with delight and squirmed impatiently. He licked down to her chest and sucked at one breast while he massaged the other. She let out a choked moan and arched against him as he continued his ministrations on her.

Beginning to grow bored, he switched sides, continuing his never ending pleasure. "Inuyasha…" she moaned, her voice barely a whisper. He hummed against her skin, sending vibrations through her that all gathered in her core.

She let out a breathy gasp, "P-please, no more teasing..." She whimpered. He smirked and pulled away, looking up at her with a devilish look. He kissed down her stomach, eye contact never breaking. He got to the edge of her skirt and ticked his tongue at her.

"This shouldn't be here, should it?" He demanded. Kagome shook her head and whimpered as he pulled her skirt down her legs. He threw it aside and moved back up to her underwear.

The young miko gasped as the pushed his palm to her core through the fabric. She thrashed violently, desperately craving his touch. He rubbed her through the soaked fabric as she moaned loudly and threw her head about.

He laughed tauntingly and pulled her panties down, throwing them to the side. He slid a clawed finger inside her, careful not to harm her. She let out a mixture of a scream and a moan as he slid in another finger and pumped them in and out. She gripped the grass, pulling at it as he slid in yet another finger.

"Ah-hah-ha… I-Inu… Yasha…" she moaned. Her body twitched in pleasure as his fingers plunged and curled inside her. Just as she was about to reach her climax, he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean.

She groaned in displeasure as he moved back up to kiss her fully. She kissed back passionately and impatiently pulled off his haori, bringing his white undershirt with it. She had noticed the bulge in his pants long ago but had paid no mind to it at the time.

She bucked her hips at him, receiving a growl from the hanyou. She slithered her finger down his chest, tracing his abs gently. He hissed and attempted to kiss her against but she pushed him right back up. She growled at him and started to untie his pants slowly. _Did she just growl at me?_ He snarled to himself.

She pulled his pants down, throwing them off into the grass. She gasped when she saw him, he was HUGE! He was scared he would break her if he even tried to do anything. He was about to protest but grunted when she wrapped her delicate hand around his length.

As she moved her hand up and down, the half demon elicited a groan. She shimmied downward and licked the tip, a drop of excitement leaking out. She put the end in her mouth, twirling her tongue around it.

Inuyasha groaned as she took his full length into her mouth, heat and warmth encasing his member. She ignored her gag reflex as she sucked, driving him insane. "Ah… K-Kagome, I-I'm going to…" he moaned. Just as he was about to release, Kagome pulled away, leaving him with the pain of his erection.

"That's teasing Kagome!" He growled. She gave him a devious smirk, "Payback's a bitch. You tease me, I tease you," She remarked. He narrowed his eyes but his expression quickly softened when she reached to rub his ears.

A low purr conjured in the back of his throat and she rubbed circles on his furry doggy ears. He purred and nuzzled into her touch. She leaned up and took one of his soft appendages into her mouth. He moaned and dug his hands into her hips.

She moved over to his other ear and ran her hands through his silvery hair. He pulled her down and pulled her into a hungry kiss. She pushed her hips into his and he pushed down against her as well.

They grinded as they kissed frantically, trying to release the tension between them. "Please Inuyasha… I want it, I need it," Kagome whispered desperately. The hanyou smirked, "What do you want?" He whispered in her ear, giving the edge a lick.

She let out a strangled moaned, "You." His smirk widened when he heard her whisper, "I said, what do you want?" She groaned impatiently, growing annoyed with his antics. "You," she managed to choke out with a raspy voice.

He licked a trail down from her ear to her neck, "What did you say?" He asked teasingly. "I said I want you!" She yelled into his shoulder. He kissed her shoulder sweetly and moved to look her in the eyes.

She was stunned by his worried expression. "I don't want to hurt you… I'll feel so bad if I hurt you, Kagome," he whispered. She gave him a reassuring smile, "I've been almost tortured to death, Inuyasha. I can handle it." He nodded hesitantly and placed his tip at her entrance.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He thrust into her, eliciting a cry from the young miko beneath him. He winced when he saw the tears in her eyes and how she clutched at the ground in pain. He shook his head, "I can't do this to you, I'm hurting you too much. I can't," he whispered.

She leaned up and kissed him with quivering lips. She rested her forehead against his, "It's ok, Inuyasha. Just please, move," she pleaded. He complied and slowly began to pull out, pushing back in again once he got far enough out.

Slowly, her cries and sobs stopped and the pain turned to pleasure. Inuyasha noticed this change and began to thrust faster, receiving moans from Kagome. She moaned uncontrollably, her mind becoming hazy and her vision blurring as he continued to push into her.

"Faster, Inuyasha… Ahh…. H-harder," she begged him. He complied, pounding into her restlessly. She moaned loudly, "Faster… Ngh… P-please…" He was at maximum speed for a normal human and decided to use his demonic speed, smashing into her at high speed.

He moaned as she took his ear into her mouth again, rubbing the other with her hand. She continued with her motions, stopping momentarily to switch sides. She released his ear with a loud moan as he hit deep inside her. He slowed his pace and pushed in as far as possible, hitting her bottom. She let out a cry of pleasure as he continued to push into her, sending her into a frenzy.

He sped up again, abandoning that motion and moving on to finding a spot that would make her scream. He finally found it, hitting a bundle of nerves that made her scream into his shoulder. "I-Inuyasha… Pl-please, do it again… It feels so g-good…" She moaned.

He slammed himself into that spot, making her cry out again. "Kagome… I- ngh… Need to ask you a q-question," he mumbled. She nodded, signaling him to continue. "Would you do me the honor of b-being my mate?" He asked. She nipped at his shoulder, "Of course…"

He smiled and moved to kiss her shoulder. He gave it a lick before he sunk his fangs in, marking her as his. He lapped up the blood, kissing the pain away and healing her wound.

He sped his pace, going at full demon speed, pounding her relentlessly. She bucked her hips, attempting to match his pace but failed and let him take her to the edge.

Both of them were nearing their climaxes, heat pooling within them. "K-Kagome… Mmm… I'm going to…" He attempted to speak, only to have his voice falter. With one perfect thrust, she in pleasure, reaching her climax. He continued to ride out her orgasm, milking the feeling to the fullest.

White spots swam in his vision, blinding him as he gave a final thrust. He moaned her name as he came deep inside her, his seed shooting out and a bit running down her thigh. He collapsed beside her, leaving his pulsing member inside of her.

They panted, both still in shock of their little love fest. He kissed her forehead gently as he pulled out of her. She let out a soft moan, still aroused by him. "Why haven't we done this before now?" She giggled. He let out a laugh, "No idea. We should do it more often," he whispered seductively.

She nodded in agreement, "Definitely. But first, we need to get dressed and go back." They stood up and dressed, staring lustfully at one another's bodies. She tip toed up to him, leaning on his chest before moving to whisper in his ear. "Let them figure it out. Knowing them, it won't take them long to find out something is up when you walk so close to me," she whispered calmly.

He let out a small whimper his ears drooping and pinning against his head. "I can't hold you close to me until they figure it out?" He asked. She kissed the tips of his fuzzy dog ears, encouraging a soft purr from the hanyou. She giggled, "Next week is a full moon, I'm all yours then. We can go wherever you please," she told him.

His ears perked up and his eyes lit up as he gave her a kiss. She shook her head, "C'mon you silly koinu, we have to get back to the others before they get suspicious," she laughed. She grabbed his hand and dragged him off into the trees.


End file.
